The present disclosure relates to network computing. Computer networks typically include a collection of computing devices enabled to communicate with each other for handling data traffic and control instructions. For example, such devices can include servers, data centers, routers, network switches, management applications, wireless access points, and client computers. Computer networks can provide network connectivity to wired computing devices and/or wireless computing devices. Certain computer networks can provide an environment in which both wired and wireless users are supported by a same set of network switches. Such an environment can be described as a unified network.
Computer networks can include various configurations. One such configuration, known as a local area network (LAN), provides network connectivity to a group of client computers. This group is typically small relative to other networks, and is often limited to a specific geographical area or network switch. A wireless local area network (WLAN) allows computing devices to move around within a local area and maintain network connectivity. A virtual local area network (VLAN) enables a group of client computers to communicate and access specific resources as members of a given broadcast domain even if the various member client computers are not attached to the same network switch.